Captured in Six
by Carnelian-Smiles
Summary: A Hemingway Challenge starring the cast of Bleach.
1. Kurosaki, Ichigo

Welcome! This is fanfic is the results of my self-imposed (and friend encouraged) shot at the Hemingway Challenge. My goal for this challenge is characterize each Bleach character in only six words. I am undertaking this challenge because I tend to prefer to write longer things so this will be a tough challenge for me. Now if you disagree with my idea of the character feel free to PM, message, or better yet leave a review and tell me about it. This will be my only author's note for the entire story unless a clarification needs to be posted, so sit back and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Bleach is not my property and I do not foresee it becoming so in my future.

Weakness has never been an option.


	2. Kuchiki, Byakuya

Disclaimer: Bleach is not my property and I do not foresee it becoming so in my future.

Honor is not always most important.


	3. Aizen, Sousuke

Disclaimer: Bleach is not my property and I do not foresee it becoming so in my future.

He will never trust anyone else.


	4. Kurotsuchi, Mayuri

Disclaimer: Bleach is not my property and I do not foresee it becoming so in my future.

Sanity is just another useless limit.


	5. Soi Fon

Disclaimer: Bleach is not my property and I do not foresee it becoming so in my future.

Being left behind hurt the most.


	6. Abarai, Renji

Disclaimer: Bleach is not my property and I do not foresee it becoming so in my future.

Soon, he will reach the moon.


	7. Kuchiki, Rukia

Disclaimer: Bleach is not my property and I do not foresee it becoming so in my future.

Forgiving yourself is the hardest thing.


	8. Shihouin, Yoruichi

Disclaimer: Bleach is not my property and I do not foresee it becoming so in my future.

Her worst fear is losing freedom.


	9. Ayasegawa, Yumichika

Disclaimer: Bleach is not my property and I do not foresee it becoming so in my future.

Even a battle needs its beauty.


	10. Arisawa, Tatsuki

Disclaimer: Bleach is not my property and I do not foresee it becoming so in my future.

Worrying is all she can do.


	11. Hisagi, Shuuhei

Disclaimer: Bleach is not my property and I do not foresee it becoming so in my future.

Now, justice is just another word.


	12. Kurosaki, Yuzu

Disclaimer: Bleach is not my property and I do not foresee it becoming so in my future.

Worrying and smiles are her skills.


	13. Kotetsu, Isane

Disclaimer: Bleach is not my property and I do not foresee it becoming so in my future.

Her sister is her entire world.


	14. Yamamoto, Genryuusai Shigekuni

Disclaimer: Bleach is not my property and I do not foresee it becoming so in my future.

He wants his child well again.


	15. Ishida, Uryuu

Disclaimer: Bleach is not my property and I do not foresee it becoming so in my future.

Friends can be the best family.


	16. Kyouraku, Shunsui

Disclaimer: Bleach is not my property and I do not foresee it becoming so in my future.

Some days they seem too alike.


	17. Hinamori, Momo

Disclaimer: Bleach is not my property and I do not foresee it becoming so in my future.

Fixing the broken pieces is difficult.


	18. Matsumoto, Rangiku

Disclaimer: Bleach is not my property and I do not foresee it becoming so in my future.

Drinking seems to dull the memories.


	19. Shiba, Kaien

Disclaimer: Bleach is not my property and I do not foresee it becoming so in my future.

His biggest sin was his pride.


	20. Ulquiorra Cifer

Disclaimer: Bleach is not my property and I do not foresee it becoming so in my future.

His biggest fault was his loyalty.


	21. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez

Disclaimer: Bleach is not my property and I do not foresee it becoming so in my future.

Respect is only given when necessary.


	22. Tousen, Kaname

Disclaimer: Bleach is not my property and I do not foresee it becoming so in my future.

His path to 'justice' is stained.


	23. Ichimaru, Gin

Disclaimer: Bleach is not my property and I do not foresee it becoming so in my future.

No one can read a smile.


	24. Kira, Izuru

Disclaimer: Bleach is not my property and I do not foresee it becoming so in my future.

Now he picks up the pieces.


	25. Kurosaki, Isshin

Disclaimer: Bleach is not my property and I do not foresee it becoming so in my future.

Her love was worth the world.


	26. Inoue, Orihime

Disclaimer: Bleach is not my property and I do not foresee it becoming so in my future.

She will help things get better.


	27. Rikichi

Disclaimer: Bleach is not my property and I do not foresee it becoming so in my future.

His admiration seems to be limitless.


	28. Loly

Disclaimer: Bleach is not my property and I do not foresee it becoming so in my future.

She loves Aizen-sama more than anyone.


End file.
